Sweet Motivation
by Memorialfire
Summary: Winter strikes and Axel has come down with a cold. It is now up to his ever loving boyfriend to nurse him back to health using unique techniques. AU . Semi-crack . Akuroku . M for Smut


A/N: Man. My first ficlet. I can't believe I'm posting this… OTL Well, uh enjoy?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Squeenix Disney.

Warnings: Boy on Boy action. Slightly crackish. First ficlet, prepare for weird PoV.

Thanks to: Meleiyu, Beutelmaus and Illbewaiting for encouraging me to keep writing and posting this madness.

Word Count: 10132

----------------------------------

Sweet Motivation

----------------------------------

The cold winter chills swept across the street, biting the faces of all the unlucky people who happened to pass through. A heavy layer of snow filled the sidewalks and the wardens were apparently too lazy to get out of their comfortable warm beds, grab a shovel and start shoving the white fluff out of the way for the sake of everyone.

After having trudged 15 minutes through the snow in his heavy boots, Roxas finally arrived at his designated destination. He pushed through the heavy doors of the apartment complex and made his way to the stairs. The blond haired boy took heavy but slow steps in hopes of getting some of the snow of his boots and at the same time trying not to slip on the cheap linoleum staircase.

Finally reaching the eighth floor, out of breath and with aching legs, he finally stood in front of his best friend's door. He swiftly dove into his pockets and fished out the key and opened the door. The small apartment was rather dark and the air seemed thick. He removed his winter wear, and made his way to the kitchen to drop off the stuff that he'd bought at the supermarket. An eerie silence hung in the air.

"Axel?" he called out, staying completely still, waiting for an answer.

When no answer came he ventured into the living room finding it empty, except for some old noodle cups decorating the small table in front on the TV. He had expected to see the redhead lazily sprawled across the sofa, with a blanket half draped over him, watching old cartoon reruns like he always did on Saturday mornings.

"Axel?" he called again, a little louder with worry laced in his voice.

He was rewarded with a low groan and a thud coming from the next room. He went into the bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he saw his redheaded friend with his face buried into the pillow and one arm sticking out of the covers, touching the floor. He looked like a human-sized sloth. The cause of the clatter had apparently been Axel knocking his alarm clock off the nightstand.

Roxas moved to the bed and sat down on the side, carefully placing a hand on Axel's neck and sliding it up to the wild red hair and messaging the scalp gently.

"Rox?" came a muffled voice from the pillow. The redhead turned slowly in the bed, forcing Roxas to remove his hand. The redhead was now fully facing the blond and flashed him a hazy smile that was completely lacking its usual mischief.

"Who else would it be? Or is there something you're not telling me, Axel?" he chuckled and leaned over to kiss the redhead's forehead softly. Pulling back, he licked lips.

"Meh, salty." He stated and placed a palm on the Axel's head.

"You're really burning up!" Roxas exclaimed as he retracted his hand and examined the redhead's dazed expression and flushed cheeks.

"I'm really glad you're here," said Axel reaching for the blond's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Sorry for ruining our plans today though Ro—" he was interrupted as he suddenly started coughing violently. After his coughing fit he let his head fall back into the pillows and sighed loudly.

"M'sorry" Axel mumbled hoarsely and shot the blond an apologetic look.

"It's alright" Roxas smiled, "I'm here for you, so don't worry." He stroked the redhead's cheek gently with his hand.

Axel got up slowly, using his elbows to lift himself from his mattress, and gave Roxas half a smirk. "Come sit on my lap and make me feel better-" he drawled, grabbing the blond's hands and weakly pulled him into a hug.

Roxas let out a curt laugh and pushed away from the bedridden redhead. "Always the pervert, aren't you?" He stood up from the bed and smiled, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Get some sleep okay?"

Axel whined quietly in protest as Roxas headed to the door. The redhead failed to notice the wicked smirk that was playing on the blond's face, mirroring the sinister plans that were running through boy's head. Oh Axel was going to get better, Roxas would make sure of that.

----------------------------------

Axel and Roxas had known each other for many years. Ever since they had been kids. It had been such a magical and fateful encounter that day, over 10 years ago. Roxas had always looked rather girly and delicate so he was often chosen as the perfect target for bullies. Because no one likes a boy practically_born_ with cooties right?

So there he was, lonely little Roxas playing innocently in the sand. Building small sandcastles had always been a favorite pastime of his, so he was happy. Unfortunately, the bully of the playground, also known as Seifer, had walked over and stomped on Roxas' magnificent work and had laughed evilly in his face.

Roxas had _never_ gotten the chance to smash one of his sandcastles, Godzilla-style, himself. This was what annoyed him the most and not the fact that he was being bullied. He was used to the teasing so it more or less just didn't affect him that much anymore.

Seemingly having noticed this, Seifer decided that it was time to take it further than just ruining the flaxen-boy's handicraft. So he lifted the small boy out of the sand and plunged him into the ground, hard.

This had only been the start of it. Everyday it was just getting worse, and Roxas was starting to have blue and yellow bruises forming on his body. He never told anyone. He was just had too much damn pride. His dear mother had sent him strange looks and had asked him how on earth he had gotten those marks on his body. But being a child that kept just about everything to himself, he just lied his little way around it.

But one day, things changed. There was Seifer, about to punch little cute Roxas in the stomach, when all of a sudden, a flash of red appeared out of nowhere and punched Seifer in the face. Seifer had lost his grip on the blond boy when he had been forcibly shoved into the sand. The flash of red, turned out to be a boy, a little older than Roxas, with bright red hair. The redhead shouted something about Seifer being an "unfair ass" and just for good measure, had kicked him in the gut.

After having recovered from the sudden attack, Seifer had slowly gotten up, limping away and had thrown numerous curses and violent promises after the unknown redheaded boy. Roxas' face lightened up. This was the first time anyone had ever saved him from Seifer. Everyone else had just let the beatings happen, turning the other cheek and ignoring it. But this boy had saved him. He was literally beaming.

The redheaded stranger turned around to Roxas and stomped towards him. Just as Roxas was about to say 'thank you', the boy had slapped him across the face and loudly proclaimed him a coward, before stalking off, to god knows where, again.

From that day on, no one ever bothered Roxas again. Because he would punch them. _Hard_. Apparently the small boy packed a powerful punch so no one dared to touch him anymore. Roxas had also found out that the redhead had been the new kid from a couple of grades up and that his name was 'Axel'. Once he had gotten this information, Roxas had started stalking him like a lost puppy and secretly looking up to him. He had indeed held a grudge against the boy, for just slapping him like he did, but he_did _make Roxas realize that all you had to do was fight back.

They had become friends after that. In a sort of_awkward_ way. Axel would tell Roxas to stop bothering him, and Roxas would continue to bother him. But later Axel had become weak towards the blond kid, and had developed a rather soft spot for him. So after a little while they had become friends, for real.

When Axel had turned 18 he noticed that he had become rather possessive of Roxas. He'd scare people away who had been potential new friends. He'd send them cold glares, silently warning them to stay away, or their house would be burned to the ground, courtesy of the redhead himself. Most of the time he didn't even notice that he did this. It wasn't until their shared friend, Demyx, had pointed it out to him. That he, himself, started to notice it, and wondered why this was. He came to the conclusion that he was crushing on his childhood best friend. Oh crud.

For 3 years, Axel had successfully stalked Roxas on every single date he had gone on. Roxas' relationships never seemed to last that long, so Axel didn't have to do much to scare off the little chickens. But he did hear things from Roxas when he had indeed gotten to them. Truth be told, the blond had just been amused. They were all brainless bimbos to him and all he was doing was experimenting. Axel was doing the same. Experimenting, but his experiment also reached guys. Basically, he dated anything that moved on two legs and didn't have feathers.

So after all that time of having followed Roxas around and throwing random anger tantrums at just about everything, he finally decided to fess up and come out to Roxas. This was two weeks ago. To his surprise Roxas had merely shrugged his shoulders and said "sure". Even with this simple answer, Axel had been ecstatic.

So far they hadn't gone that far in their relationship. They had only shared a few kisses and whatnot, maybe a make-out session and some light groping but they still had to spend the night in each other's beds. Every time that Axel had wanted to take it a bit further, Roxas had merely shrugged it off and flashed an innocent smile at him. And respecting his boyfriend's wishes, Axel had instantly dropped the heavy artillery. Even though he wanted the boy more than anything and in every way possible.

And that brings us to now.

----------------------------------

Feeling something wet on his face, Axel started to drift back to consciousness. He cracked an eye open and look up at a blurry form in front of him. His eyes widened and he jerked back hastily hitting his head on the headboard and let out a loud yelp. He clutched his head with both hands, trying to soothe the all too sudden pain. He looked at the person in front of him with dilated eyes.

"R…Roxas?!" Axel exclaimed loudly, while pointing at the boy in front of him in total disbelief.

"Aww- You don't like it?" Said the blonde boy who was looming over the redhead with a playful smirk on his face. In one hand he was holding a wet cloth, which probably explained the wetness on the redhead's face.

Axel just stared at him, speechless, completely baffled. There was Roxas, wearing a white and very tight short _dress_. On his head, stuffed into his hair, was a matching cap and on his legs were long white stockings, reaching just above his knees. In short, the blonde boy was wearing a very revealing _nurse_ outfit.

"….All that staring will make your eyes fall out you know," Roxas said with a cute pout. Right about now, he looked so damn molestable that Axel could feel the slight dribble leaving the corner of his mouth.

"Whe…where did you get that? I never knew you had a fetish for cosplay Rox…" the redhead asked quietly while continuing his obvious staring, checking out the blonde from head to toe repeatedly. His eyes scanning every fold and curve in the boy's outfit.

Roxas tapped his chin with one finger, "I don't but…Remember last Halloween when Sora didn't have an outfit?" The redhead nodded. "Well, Kairi kind of just dug something random out from her closet of cosplay and gave it to him. Turned out to be this outfit." At this point, Axel couldn't help but laugh. Sora in drag just looked hilariously funny in his head and nowhere near as hot as Roxas, even though they were twins. Strange.

"Well, for some reason Sora hadn't returned it, and when we were cleaning out the closet yesterday, it was just lying there." The blond concluded, tilting his head to one side.

"And you just randomly decided to wear it….?" Axel asked, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. His eyes were still shining with laughter.

Roxas smiled with half-lidded eyes and looked down at Axel, "Well, not exactly. I just wanted to take care of my bedridden boyfriend and the outfit just happened to fit." The boy inched closer and his smile grew wider. "Don't you want me to take _care_ of you?" He whispered seductively into Axel's ear, making him shudder.

Before being able to answer, the redhead sneezed loudly to one side, being careful to not get any germs on Roxas. The blond then stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to get you some water and some cold medicine okay?"

Axel watched Roxas go out the door. He couldn't help but stare. He still couldn't quite fathom the fact that his best friend was wearing something like that for his sake. He smiled to himself and leaned into his pillows. Ah yes, this was indeed a slice of heaven. If just he hadn't been sick, it would have been perfect…

He heard the soft ruffling from the kitchen and shortly after, the blond reentered the room carrying a glass of water and some pills. "Sit up" Roxas commanded.

Axel obediently sat up, being careful not to hurry, since his head still hadn't fully recovered from the previous blow. Roxas handed him the pills but not the glass of water. The blond nudged his head towards the pills and Axel cocked an eyebrow. Did Roxas want him to…? Shrugging he popped the pills into his mouth. In that instant, Roxas took a large mouthful of water and meshed his lips to Axel's. The blond's hand was firmly tugging the redhead's hair, tilting his head back with ease. Axel opened his mouth allowing Roxas to pass the water to him in this very sensual way. He almost choked, but he still believed that, _that_ had just been one of the hottest things he had ever done with Roxas.

When they broke their semi-kiss, Roxas smiled dazedly at him with a healthy red painted on his cheeks. He leaned back in and pecked the redhead's nose. "Get better soon," he whispered softly.

Axel chuckled huskily and flashed a crooked grin. "I will… They never last that long and besides, I've got you here." He grabbed the glass from Roxas' hand and gulped down the remaining water to cool his sore throat. Sure he wouldn't have minded Roxas doing that little trick again, "Don't want you to get sick though Rox." He said as he leaned back to lie back down, gently pulling Roxas with him. The blond was now spread awkwardly across Axel, with his face at the crook of the redhead's neck.

Roxas felt one of Axel's hands trail up his back and back down again. It was a nice and soothing feeling, making him ignore the unpleasant position that he was currently in. Then suddenly, he felt one of those large hands cup one of his buttocks and giving it a light squeeze, making Roxas' breath hitch and almost burst out giggling. And Roxas did _not_ giggle. But he was rather sensitive to touches like that. He pushed away from the redhead, giving him a stern look. "None of that now. You are sick," he scolded.

The redhead pouted, and was again overcome by a powerful sneeze. He reached out for some tissues that were supposed to be on his nightstand, but weren't. "Rox, mind getting my tissues? I think they're under the bed somewhere…" he asked weakly. Roxas nodded and bent down to look under the bed. Again the redhead caught himself staring. This time it was at the wiggling bum that was practically within his reach, just begging him for something. The dress Roxas wore, rode up and gave him a rather nice view. Axel noted that the blond wasn't wearing boxers, but tight white underwear, hugging the cute butt and showing off every curve.

Heat rushed to Axel's face when he realized what he was doing. He mentally slapped himself thinking that Roxas still wasn't ready for something like that. Or was he? Ever since he had awakened and seen Roxas in that outfit, he was having some serious doubts. Roxas did seem a lot more forward than he had ever been before… Naah, he showed the thoughts to the back of his mind. His head had started spinning because he had been contemplating Roxas' innocence and taking it, for that matter.

"Found it!" Roxas exclaimed happily from under the bed, and popped up with the half-full tissue box in his hand. He frowned upon seeing that Axel had dozed off. This thing wasn't exactly going as he had planned it. He needed to put more effort in his actions.

He placed the tissues on the nightstand and walked into the living room to start cleaning up Axel's mess. No wonder that the redhead had gotten sick. The noodle cups were, god knows, how old and the air was so heavy that you could almost cut it with a knife. Axel probably hadn't had the window open for over a month if not longer.

After having opened the windows and cleaned up all the empty food items from the living room and kitchen, he started cooking some porridge for his bedridden patient. When everything was done, he carried the bowl to Axel, placing it on his already filled nightstand. He gently prodded the redhead in the side to make him wake up.

"Axel. Wake up" the blond whispered and shook him lightly.

Axel finally woke up after catching the whiff of food and feeling Roxas sit beside him, poking him in the side. He rubbed his eyes with the backside of his one hand and yawned. "Ah, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off" he stretched his arms. He already felt better. All thanks to Roxas. He smiled lazily at the blond and reached out for the spoon, but was stopped.

"No no. I'll do it" Roxas said, smirking. His one was leg folded underneath him, while the other one was one was hanging of the edge of the bed and again making his dress ride dangerously high up.

Axel gulped, sneaking a peek at Roxas' exposed thighs. He was having a bad feeling in his gut, which also happened to be a rather pleasant one. Axel shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that just kept crawling back from the back of his mind. He was definitely fully awake now.

He watched as Roxas took the spoon in one hand, scooping up a small amount of porridge. The blond blew on it quietly before putting the spoon in his mouth. He slowly slid the spoon out between his lips, twirling his tongue around the top of the spoon and smiled. "Mmm, Sweet." Axel squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Was it getting hotter in here?

After having tasted the first spoonful, Roxas scooped up more porridge and learned over the redhead, bringing the spoon to his mouth. Axel accepted the gesture by opening his mouth and allowing Roxas to feed him, even though it made him feel weak. But since Roxas was happy with it, he decided to play along. His mind was rather occupied with the fact that Roxas had been semi-making-out with the spoon, before feeding him with it. All this 'care' from the blond was slowly getting to him. His mind was holding him back from simply pouncing on the boy, just ripping his outfit off and having his way with him. More of this treatment would surely crack his resolve. Screw heaven. This was hell.

When Roxas was done feeding him, he noticed there was a bit of porridge on Axel's chin. He grinned to himself and leant forward to swiftly lick it away. He had abruptly snapped Axel from his deep-thought state and the redhead flinched. He then brought a hand to the spot that Roxas had licked and his eye twitched. It looked like he was fighting something within his mind.

"Really, who are you? And what did you do with_my_ Roxas?" Axel looked suspiciously at the blond, after having done his best to bury the dirty thoughts somewhere deep in his head.

The blond frowned, cocking his head to the side. "I _am_ Roxas, your best friend and incidentally also your boyfriend." He grinned at the redhead, "And as for now, I'm _nursing_ you back to health using the utmost of my abilities." Axel continued to stare in disbelief.

"And that?" the redhead asked, motioning his hand towards the dress.

"Well knowing you as a pervert, I went the extra mile. Besides, I thought it would motivate you." Roxas smiled innocently, "But if you don't like it, I guess, I'll go change." He added a pout and was about to get up from the bed, but a hand clutched his wrist, preventing him from doing so. Roxas looked back at Axel, and could see a hint of the usual mischief glinting in his green eyes.

Axel yanked Roxas down for the second time that day, but this time it was different. He had renewed strength and he felt like participating in Roxas' little game. Roxas let out a startled yelp, and the redhead grinned. It was about time he heard a reaction from Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and licked his earlobe, "I'll be the one removing that dress," he whispered seductively into the blond's ear. He felt the boy shiver above him and he couldn't help but feel slightly victorious.

The redhead descended one hand from the blond's back and stroked and kneaded the back of Roxas' thigh, which had made the boy mewl so delightfully. They had never quite gotten to this level, so Axel's hands had started shaking with anticipation. After hearing the sounds from the younger boy he decided to go a little further. So he slid his hand up under the dress, wanting to feel the hot skin on Roxas' back. Having reached his goal he heard the boy let out a frustrated moan.

The blond tried getting out of Axel's grasp; no matter how arousing it was, feeling those slender hands caressing his skin, he just couldn't get away. Since struggling always made them pursue harder, Roxas decided to try another method to get out of the clutches of the patient. He freed one of his hands and sought out some sensitive skin on the redhead's body. He had slid his hand underneath Axel's pajamas shirt and stroked the side of the redhead's stomach softly, hearing low satisfying groans from Axel. He moved his hand to the skin over the hipbone and pinched it as hard as he could. Axel screeched and lost his hold on the blond. In that moment Roxas skillfully wiggled his way off Axel.

"I already told you, none of that now!" Roxas scolded playfully and couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Axel's obvious pouting, "Aw come on, don't be like that," he said continuing his mirth at Axel's misery. The redhead growled and hid himself under the covers, hissing like an angry cat. Roxas nudged the lump on the bed that was Axel. He was highly amused by this reaction.

"Go away!" came a muffled hiss from under the covers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really! But I am just thinking about your best interest here. Which is obviously focusing on curing your cold." Roxas replied softly, smiling. He rarely got to see Axel act so childish. He had to admit he found it rather _cute_. And that wasn't exactly an adjective you would use on Axel often.

"Okay. So is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Roxas asked, not wanting the redhead to be too upset with him.

Axel peeked out from under the covers, "Yeah. You could get me a cup of chamomile tea." He mumbled sourly, hiding himself again.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, a frown evident on his face. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but he complied to the redhead's request nonetheless and went into the kitchen. He tried to locate the kettle and when he found it, he filled it with water and placed it over the gas stove. He took out two cups from the cupboard and prepared the tea filter.

Just as he was about to turn around, with his head buried deeply in his thoughts, two lanky arms snaked their way around his waist. He shrieked at the sudden proximity of the redhead before he was hoisted into the air.

"H…hey! Put me down!" he commanded, his cry falling on deaf ears, being completely ignored. He was being carried into the living room, where he was thrown down onto the old green couch. He squeaked when he hit the cushions and stared wide-eyed at Axel who was now towering over him, straddling his hips and holding down both his hands tightly. "Ax—" he was cut off when Axel tightened his hold on his wrists.

Axel leaned down slowly, facing the boy. He was so close that their noses were almost touching. "Stop this charade Roxas" he growled quietly, grinning widely at the teen below him. The blond narrowed his eyes and looked pointedly into clear green eyes.

"Get off me, Axel. You're gonna get me sick!"

"Silly Roxas. Don't you know? The common cold is transmitted in two ways. First is through the air, whenever the patient sneezes or coughs. Second is through saliva. You, my friend, have been exposed to both," Axel grinned victoriously at the boy beneath him. "You're going to get sick either way." He continued, enjoying the panicked look on the blond's face. "But you know all this. You did it on purpose didn't you, Rox?" His expression turned serious.

Roxas' face fell into its usual demeanor and he smiled deviously. "Not exactly, but it does give me an excuse to stay here for the entire week though, wouldn't want to get Sora and the others sick," he said almost casually. "But only if you want me to that is…" He turned his face to the side attempting to hide the blush that had reddened his cheeks. Sure, it wasn't the entire truth, but it was part of it.

Axel blinked. He hadn't exactly been expecting this. He let go of the blond's hands and flopped himself down on Roxas, gliding his hands underneath the boy's waist and squeezing him tightly. "_Aw_, You're so cute-! I just wanna take you home!" Axel nuzzled Roxas' cheek, while smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"I'm already _in_ your home. And get off! You're crushing me!" Roxas squirmed underneath the man, trying to gain some space. Axel chuckled apologetically and rolled onto his side, still holding onto Roxas. He had the blond squished between his own body and the backrest of the sofa and was hoping that the blond wasn't going to do something to get away from him again.

"I feel so flattered that you would defy sickness just to be with me!" Axel exclaimed gleefully, cuddling closer to the boy. Roxas rolled his eyes and just stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your bed?" Roxas asked, kissing the man's cheek tenderly.

"When I have you so nicely wedged in here? And can do practically what I want with you?" Axel grinned wickedly, "Not a chance." He replied, looking down into those ocean blue eyes, and poked the blonde's nose lightly.

Roxas snapped his teeth, making Axel pull his finger back. He smiled up at the redhead, "I'd like to see you try" he purred seductively as he leaned towards Axel with half-lidded eyes. He snuck his hand to Axel's stomach again, rubbing gentle circles on the hot skin. He was rewarded with pleasurable sounds from the redhead.

Axel had lowered himself to undo 2 buttons on Roxas' outfit, giving him access to the blond's neck. Roxas moved his head back and moaned softly when Axel brought his warm lips to his neck. He licked a particular spot under the ear and trailed nips and kisses down to the collarbone, where he took his sweet time marking Roxas as his with a large red mark. The blond moaned and leaned into the touch, making Axel smile widely at his success. His one hand slipped down to tug at a stocking, making Roxas bend his leg over one of Axel's. The redhead then moved his knee stealthily, grinding it into the blond's groin.

"Axel-!" Roxas gasped loudly, his face flushed. His breathing had become heavy and he arched into the redhead, his body silently pleading for more.

Earlier Axel had pondered what to make of this new attention he was receiving from Roxas. The blond had previously shot every single attempt down to the ground within mere seconds, and Axel had respected that. But today, all reason had cracked and decided to leave him, the fever probably hadn't helped much either. But somewhere in his mind, he knew that Roxas was planning something, but even though he had been wracking his mind with it ever since Roxas had started his 'torture', he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Did Roxas want him to go to the next stage? Or the next 5? In Axel's mind, the answer was most definitely a _'yes'_.

A high-pitched screeching sound came from the kitchen, bringing the blond out of his lustful haze. He pushed Axel roughly, making him fall off the couch and land on the floor with a loud thud and a pained cry. Roxas bolted up, "Tea's ready!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch and half-ran into the kitchen. He brought his hands up to his beet red face, and just stared into open space. What just happened? He had been so entranced by the redhead's actions, that he had completely lost himself. That wasn't supposed to happen…. Yet. Sure he had wanted it, badly, but it was still too early on the day to give into Axel.

He buttoned the two buttons that Axel had undone, and tried not to think about what had just gone on, on the couch. He yanked the kettle of the stove, and poured the hot water in the two cups. While waiting for the tea to finish soaking up the flavor, he wondered how to apologize to the redhead for that little incident. He knew that Axel was not the least pleased with him. The redhead hadn't even followed him into the kitchen or tried stopping him. That was not a good sign. Roxas mentally winced, preparing himself for the worst.

When the tea was ready, Roxas carried it quietly into the bedroom. Axel was in his bed with his back facing the blond. Roxas placed the tea on the nightstand. "Hey…" he started, waiting for any sign of movement. "Axel, I'm s—"

"Goddamnit Roxas!" a clear growl came from the redhead, making the blond flinch and almost spill his tea. "If you're just playing with me, you can stop it now!" He kept his face away from Roxas. He was not happy. He had a bruise on his hip, a stinging bump on his head, a pounding headache and he felt sick to his stomach.

The room was filled with silence. The redhead heard Roxas shuffle out of the room with light footsteps and he sighed deeply. Even though he was angry and to some extent, disappointed, he didn't want to push Roxas away entirely. But he wasn't going to try pursuing him any further at this point; he was obviously reading the blond's actions in the wrong way. He had just been getting his hopes up for no reason. So in the end, it had been his own fault.

His eyes started to feel heavy and he was slowly falling asleep, but was interrupted as he heard Roxas reenter the room quietly. He pretended to be asleep when he felt the blond looming over him. He almost flinched when he felt his cover being lifted, but he stayed still, keeping his breathing slow and heavy. The bed dipped as Roxas lay down behind him and he felt the blond move closer to his body, spooning up against him, before sliding his lithe arms around his waist. Axel's expression softened and he brought a hand to Roxas', intertwining their fingers as sign of forgiveness.

They lay in silence for some time before Axel turned his body and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Roxas looked up at him ruefully, "I really am sorry you know…" he said in a hushed voice. "I didn't mean to push you like that," he continued, his voice low with a hint of regret. "I kinda… panicked." He narrowed his eyes and pressed his head to Axel's chest.

"What are you apologizing for?" Axel leaned down and kissed the boy's temple tenderly, "I'm the one who should be sorry for… assaulting you like that…" he chuckled lightly, "and for getting pissed…" he continued, "and for being a horny bastard." He snuggled closer to the boy, enjoying the feeling of having Roxas securely in his arms, even with his body aching and the sick feeling that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Roxas snickered, "At least you're _my_ horny bastard," he said, earning a squeeze from the redhead. He was happy that the mood was lighter now. He felt guilty for leading Axel on, so he decided that it was time to share a little secret. "Hey…" he started, "Want to know a secret of mine?" he shifted and waited for a reply.

"Hmmm? You keep secrets from me, Rox?" Axel looked curiously down to the blond.

Roxas smiled, "No, just this one" he replied softly.

"I had my first crush when I was 10…"

Axel blinked and narrowed his eyes, "…Eh? Why are you telling me this?" He didn't particularly want to know who Roxas' crush had been back then. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the fact that he hadn't told him in the past. They had been best friends right?

"Because I find it funny…" the blond replied, sensing the annoyance in the redhead's voice and couldn't help but smile.

"And just how is it funny? And why didn't you tell me back then?" Axel rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on the boy.

"It would have been too embarrassing to tell you," Axel grunted and Roxas chuckled, wiggling his way up to the redhead's face. He leaned down and kissed the man's jaw line.

"The funny part is… I've never stopped crushing on that one person." The blond smiled widely, "It took you too long you know…" Axel's eyes widened. "I love you, idiot." With that said, Roxas dipped his lips down to meet the warm ones of Axel in a gentle kiss. No sickness was going to keep him from this. It was so wonderful to tell the redhead how he had felt for 8 years. There was a fluttering of relief and warmth in his stomach and a pleasant chill running up his spine, making the hairs on his neck and arms stand.

When they broke the kiss, Roxas smiled gently at Axel's weird expression. He couldn't quite read it. It looked like a mixture between happiness and shock and skepticism. The blond tilted his head and smirked playfully, "What? Not happy?"

"You… you really loved me for that long?" Axel stared at the boy in disbelief and raised his hands to the blond's shoulders, clutching them almost desperately while seeking an answer in the blue eyes before him. When the blond nodded, he let out a half-choked laugh and beamed. Instead of being overwhelmed by the sickness from before, his mind was blanked out with absolute joy. He managed to completely tune out the pain in his head and the queasy feeling wedged in his throat.

"It's a good thing that you didn't tell me back then. I would probably have punched you and have told you to stop kidding around." The blond laughed at this. It would probably have been true. Axel had always been such a hothead.

"I was smarter than th—" Roxas was interrupted as Axel grabbed his shoulders and suddenly rolled him over, connecting his back to the mattress. He squeaked and lost his breath momentarily. The redhead towered over him and swiftly leapt down and captured his small parted lips in a hard kiss. The blond moaned on impact and felt the man's hot tongue dart in at the opportunity, dancing playfully inside his mouth.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. This seemed to trigger something long forgotten inside Axel's head, which now decided to come back full force and carve itself into his brain. Axel groaned loudly and ripped himself away from Roxas. He clutched his head and rolled over on his side, curling into fetal position.

"A…Axel? Are you okay?" Roxas lifted himself from the bed and peered over the redhead, who was more or less writhing in pain, and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

The redhead sighed unhappily. "I'm not doing that again…" He buried his head in his pillows and let out a frustrated groan.

Roxas chuckled silently and crawled over to his pained boyfriend, placing a feather light kiss on his temple before whispering, "Just go to sleep for a while." He leaned his head against Axel's back and grabbed the blanket to cover them both. "You can molest me later," he added, making the redhead lift his head from the pillow.

"But I wanted to molest you noooow-" the redhead protested sourly and buried his head in the pillow once again and groaned.

The blonde grunted in response before turning his back to Axel.

----------------------------------

Axel opened his eyes groggily and blinked into the darkness. He reached over to the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on, fishing up the digital clock from the floor and looked at the time. It was already 8 pm. Had he really been asleep for 3 hours? His headache had subsided, leaving only a dull aching bump on his scalp. Soft breathing pulled him out of his daze and he turned to look at the buried lump beside him. He removed the covers carefully, revealing a disheveled blond, looking utterly adorable in his sleep. The redhead smiled at the sight, and brushed a few strands of hair away with his index finger.

The blond was still wearing that cursed outfit that just made Axel wanna undress him, touch him and have his sweet way with him. He mentally slapped himself. What on earth was he thinking anyway? This was _Roxas_. Sure… Roxas in a dress. But Roxas nonetheless right?

Axel sighed and got up slowly and as quietly as he could. He did not want to disturb the sleeping blond. He cringed when he noticed how much he smelled of sweat and decided it was high time for a nice long bath. With this decision he tiptoed to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and began searching for the eucalyptus-scented bath foam. When his bath was ready, he stripped out of his foul smelling pajamas and slowly slid into the bathtub.

The redhead relaxed his entire body and closed his eyes, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. He enjoyed the feeling of being engulfed in warm water and sweet smelling bubbles, and felt himself almost dozing off. But just as he was about to dive his head down into the water, the bathroom door opened. And there stood, recently awakened, Roxas.

"Oh, so this is where you went," the blond murmured, before making his way over to the tub and lowering himself down onto his knees, leaning on the side of the bathtub. He looked tiredly at Axel and poked a finger into the water and started drawing mindless circles.

Axel hummed in response, and decided to wake up the blond by lightly splashing some water on him. Roxas jolted back, almost falling over backwards and stared wide-eyed at the redhead, who was grinning like a madman and at the same time, managed to look completely innocent.

Roxas stood up immediately after having been awakened from his sleepy-haze in such a rude manner and shot the older male a pointed look. "So that's how you're gonna play huh?" He smiled deviously and sat down on the toilet seat and slowly started pulling down the white stockings.

"Yesss Roxy- Strip for me-!" The redhead said excitedly, adding a wolf whistle.

"I'm not gonna strip, you hobo."

The redhead frowned and was about to get out of the bath when a hand prevented him from doing so. Roxas stood over him with a playful smile and a hand on his shoulder, pressing him back into the water and stepped into the tub himself. He sat down on the redhead's lap, straddling Axel's hips with his knees, this causing the water to overflow. Roxas couldn't keep himself from laughing. The man just looked so downright surprised with both his arms on the sides of the tub, hands clutching the edges for dear life. Roxas leaned forward, pressing his chest flush against Axel's, and brought his arms around the man's neck, reaching out for the shampoo that was placed behind the redhead. The boy grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing the liquid into his hand and began messaging it into the redhead's hair.

The redhead started to relax and closed his eyes. "Didn't you already have a bath today?"

"I did. But not _clothed._" Roxas leaned forward and captured the parted lips of the redhead. At first Axel was unresponsive, which made the blond pull away from the kiss and study the face of his boyfriend but this only lasted for a few seconds as Axel released the sides of the tub and latched onto the blond's sides and crushed their lips together. Tongues meeting in a heated dance, sliding against one another slowly and sensually. Large slender hands rubbing the wet clinging fabric on Roxas' lithe body, up and down, feeling and memorizing every curve. The blond moaned deeply into the kiss while continuing to rub the shampoo into the red hair.

Axel felt the boy shiver in his arms and smiled. This was definitely going in a much wanted direction. Finally he had reached Eden, and now was the time to get rid of that wretched, yet very delicious clothing that was keeping him from his prize. The forbidden fruit. When Roxas broke the kiss, gasping for air, the redhead moved swiftly to the boy's neck, licking and tasting the soft skin under the jaw area. Roxas massaged his neck, kneading his skin desperately. The buzzing at the back of his mind was magnified with every rough and gentle tug on his hair. He continued nipping at the boy's throat, delving in the sweet breathy moans escaping his lover. He pulled away and looked at Roxas, seeing a smile on his face and grinned up at him, face flushed.

Roxas grabbed the showerhead and turned it on, washing the soap out of Axel's hair. He licked his lips, grinning, before dousing himself with the water, getting completely soaked. The redhead chuckled, turning the water off, and removing the showerhead from the blond's hands. Roxas then traced a finger along Axel's jaw and descended his lips to the mark he had left earlier, and started trailing soft and wet kisses around it. His hand went lower, until stopping dangerously close to the redhead's 'excitement'. Axel grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into the delicate skin and pressed him closer and moaned deeply.

"You drive me crazy…" the redhead whispered shakily and brought his face down to nuzzle the blond's temple with his nose, relieving a hoarse chuckle from his throat. His hands fumbled their way up to the top buttons of the dress and started plucking at the bothersome plastic clasps, undoing them slowly one after the other. Roxas continued dragging his hand around his hip area and his abdomen, pressing lightly on his stomach making the muscles underneath flutter with every touch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good, if there had ever been such a time to begin with. When he had successfully undone enough buttons to expose the boy's chest, he brought his thumb to gently rub one of the sensitive pink buds, while his unoccupied fingers softly brushed along the ribs. This caused the blond stop his ministrations immediately, and leaned his forehead against the slick chest, his hands clutching the redhead's shoulders, quiet whimpers leaving his mouth. Roxas thrust himself forward, applying friction to a certain unattended part of the anatomy, wanting and needing more skin on skin contact. They both groaned with almost frustration. Roxas encircled the man's neck loosely with his arms and leaned his head on a shoulder.

"Damnit," the teen panted, "Why did we wait so long to do this?" He smiled lazily into Axel's neck and closed his eyes, feeling the slightly shaking hands of Axel roaming his back.

"It's your fault you know… " Axel replied, lowering his mouth to the blond's ear and scraped his teeth over the skin teasingly. "You're not gonna stop now are you? I don't think I'd be able to handle it again."

The blond shivered, and released a short moan. "Truth is... It's _your_ fault," Roxas whispered and grinned, pulling his arms down, leaving his hands to lightly scratch the man's neck. "You _let_ me stop you."

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas' hungrily, licking the bottom lip, silently asking for permission to taste the blond fully, while unbuttoning the last remaining buttons on the uniform. He inwardly cursed the cramped confinement of the tub, making it more difficult than it should be. Roxas complied eagerly to the kiss, pushing against the redhead with increased force, accidentally pressing Axel so far back that they dove into the bath water.

Roxas emerged from the water, gasping for air and started laughing breathlessly, the redhead followed right after, coughing and started laughing with the boy.

"Man… That was hot Rox," Axel grinned.

"And you almost drowned," Roxas noted.

"Small detail," he replied, shrugging it off with a careless smile. The blond gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

The teen then turned around, opening the cupboard, dragging out two towels, throwing one in Axel's face before standing up wrapping his own around his waist. He staggered for a bit, almost falling back into his previous position, but the redhead caught his hands and steadied him. He stepped out of the bathtub, slid the uniform off his shoulders and stealthily slipped out of his underwear. He could feel Axel's lingering gaze devouring his body, so he purposely moved slower.

The redhead suddenly stood up, almost jumping out of the tub and latched onto the teen. Roxas' knee's almost buckled but Axel's strong arms kept him standing in place. Their lips met desperately, filled with passion and longing. Axel hoisted Roxas up into the air, and automatically the young blond hooked his legs around the slim waist and his arms were soon placed around the man's neck and his hands tangled in wet red hair. Roxas could feel the redhead swaying slightly, but paid it no mind, as his back was soon connected roughly to the doorframe and he gasped for air as Axel tried to regain his posture. Everything felt like it was going at an abnormal speed, blood rushed through the blond's body and his heart was beating furiously in his chest. He felt hot and his stomach was doing flips. With every touch from the skilled hands the feelings multiplied, and he craved even more. He had surely become addicted to this soaring feeling that was rushing through every muscle of his body.

Axel fumbled for the door handle, while leaning up against Roxas. All coherent thoughts were driven away by hearing the soft moans coming from the young blond. He only had one goal, and that was throwing the blond on a soft springy surface and ravishing him to his hearts content. Finally he got the door open and he twirled awkwardly through the doorway, being careful to not slam Roxas against yet another uncomfortable wooden frame. Wet footprints covered the entryway as he made his way to the kitchen. A short stop was made here, where he had to get a better grip on the short boy. Roxas was set on the countertop and Axel leaned back and took a deep breath before diving back into the boy's mouth, while idle hands were feeling burning skin beneath each fingertip sparking pleasurable bolts through Roxas' body.

"A-Axel—" the blond moaned into the kiss, while holding the redhead's shoulders tightly.

The blond hooked his legs around Axel's waist once more, urging him to get going. They somehow managed to knock some dirty kitchen utensils on the floor, but they were far too caught up in each other to notice the metal connecting noisily to the floor. Roxas was lifted and their next obstacle was the small cozy living room. Axel was staggering around the couch trying to 'walk' as smoothly as possible, but unfortunately for him, things never went as smoothly as desired. His hip sharply hit the corner of the bookcase and he gasped loudly, his face momentarily contorting into one of excruciating pain. Silent curses and hisses left the redhead's mouth, but he was soon cut off, by the feeling of Roxas' tongue licking that sensitive spot under his earlobe. Axel groaned in frustration and almost tripped over the molding by the entrance of the bedroom. The final destination was finally reached and the redhead threw the blond onto the bed.

The nimble body bounced a few times off the mattress and the blond relieved a breathless chuckle. The redhead paused to look at the panting boy lying before him with tiny droplets of water adorning his features and sliding down the golden strands. The sun-kissed skin gleamed in the meek light from the small lamp on the nightstand. Roxas blushed under the vulture's gaze of the redhead. Axel had been rendered breathless by the welcoming sight before him. He had always known that Roxas had been a _beautiful_ boy, but nothing could ever compare to this. He almost felt that he was not worthy enough to be touching the flawless skin of the teen. But greed and temptation soon kicked that thought out of his mind and he slowly crawled up on the bed, towering over Roxas. A wide Cheshire grin spread on the redhead's face making the blond squeak and innocent blue eyes widen. Axel felt his knees shake weakly, his body ached in more ways than one, but he kept his eyes locked with Roxas. The redhead's face fell as the innocent expression on Roxas' face shifted into something not quite as innocent but more devious. He felt a hand slither around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He could feel that his legs were about to give out, but he wasn't about to let this golden opportunity pass by, so by sheer willpower, he kept himself up, bridged over Roxas.

But Roxas was no fool. He was flattered by Axel's desperation, but wouldn't want his lover to suffer anymore. He could feel the man's body shaking above him and feel the soft vibrations in the kiss, which also seemed weaker than the normal fiery ones. His hands were stealthily placed on Axel's arms and he flipped him over easily, overpowering the redhead and straddling his hips with his legs. He grinned down at the redhead's surprised expression.

"I think I like this position" Roxas stated breathlessly, grinning down to the redhead.

Axel chuckled lightly, "Well, savor it. Because there's a high chance that it won't happen again" he retorted before grabbing the hard length of the boy and squeezed tightly.

Roxas gasped and doubled over, resting his head at the crook of Axel's neck panting harder with each stroke from the warm hand. He clung unto the man's shoulders, pressing himself further into the touch in hopes of greater friction. And that was what he received. The pleasure pooled in his stomach and he ached for some form of release. He grinded his hips downwards and he was rewarded with a throaty growl from Axel which just added to his euphoria.

As much as Axel would have loved having the blond writhing underneath him, this position wasn't so bad after all. He could feel the shaky breaths on his neck and it stimulated him greatly together with the soft mewling leaving the boys mouth. He felt Roxas' hips grind into his own once again, and couldn't help but to arch his back off the bed to follow the blond's movements, wanting the keep the pleasurable swaying and rocking going. The feeling of flesh on flesh was hot and burning. In this moment Axel could only think of the boy above him, the flushed face and hot breath. He felt himself getting closer to the edge. He let go of Roxas, and ground their groins together one final time before Roxas bit the redhead's shoulder to stifle a loud moan as his body shook and muscles clenched. Pure ecstasy raved their bodies and Axel let out a loud moan whispering the blond's name in hazy pleasure, hearing his own between ragged breaths. Beads of sweat adorned both their bodies, rolling across their skin blending with the sweet scented water that had been dried off into the sheets.

The redhead slid his arms around Roxas and held him tightly to his body, rolling them both over on their sides. He peered into the tired deep blue eyes and smiled contently, nuzzling his face into the blond locks and placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Roxas murmured softly before closing his eyes and sinking into the relaxing warmth that engulfed him. Following Roxas' example, Axel pulled the thick cover over them both and closed his eyes, drifting off to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------

Once again Axel woke up feeling damp, although this time it was not on his face, but he was surrounded by it. He mentally cursed at himself before he remembered what had happened the previous evening. He was naked. Glancing over at Roxas, he noted that the blond was also naked. Ahh it hadn't been a dream after all! A small victory parade flooded his mind and a goofy smile cracked wide open on his face.

Once he was done with his inner victory dance, he leaned closer so the blond, eyeing the calm expression on the angelic face. But he knew for sure that Roxas was a wolf pup in sheep's skin. He just acts innocent. That teasing little… How could he ever deny loving the guy? Nonetheless Axel inched closer and kissed the tip of the boy's nose, enjoying watching the sleeping face contort into something resembling annoyance.

Disturbing Roxas' sleep was something you shouldn't do. And the redhead was happily oblivious enough to have forgotten this little fact. The scars were supposed to have reminded him. Axel was promptly jabbed in the ribs by a sharp elbow and he let out a breathless shriek. So much for the romantic morning after…

"Nnngh A-Axel?" Roxas blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What are you doing?" He asked innocently, looking at the naked redhead curled up beside him. He yawned and embraced Axel loosely, pulling himself into the warmth. "Stop being silly…"

Axel continued to gape like a fish out of water, silently cursing the blond for being such a brute. "Sh—shit Rox…" He rubbed the poor abused ribs gently in hopes of magically erasing the pain, but it was no use. The redhead grunted and pulled himself out of the warm embrace, eliciting a protesting whine from the half-conscious boy. "Hey, get up Roxy."

"…Go away…" was the only response Axel got out of the boy.

The redhead shrugged and rolled his eyes, leaving the room to go to the bathroom. He was amazed at the condition the apartment was in. It almost looked as though a hurricane had wrecked havoc everywhere. The table in front of the TV had been pushed into a weird angle and there were books and some picture frames lying on the floor that had originally been on his bookcase. He continued his adventure through his home, reaching the kitchen, which was also a complete mess. Luckily only utensils had fallen on the floor and his spice jaws had merely fallen on their sides. Finally Axel reached the bathroom. And the sight that welcomed him made him grin like an idiot. They had really been completely unaware of everything. There were clothes scattered everywhere, including that little dress that Roxas had been wearing. The bathtub was still filled with water, stale and cold but the sweet smell still lingered.

When Axel emerged from the bathroom after having had a quick shower, getting rid of the stickiness, he returned to the bedroom to stare lovingly at his naked sleeping boyfriend. Since Roxas was lying on his stomach, he took this opportunity to sit on the boy. Why? Because it was the only way to not get hurt while waking him up.

Roxas started squirming and let out a huff of annoyance. "Axel, get off me—!" The blond somehow managed to turn himself around so the redhead was now straddling his hips and the redhead had immediately pinned his arms over his head.

"My, my, I didn't know you were so eager" Axel grinned. He felt much better today than the previous day His throat was still sore and his nose was stuffy, which made his M's and N's sound weird, but he had renewed strength.

He leaned down to kiss Roxas, but the teen turned his head away. Unfortunately, Axel was not easily discouraged so he merely took place in this little game of lip-tag and finally caught the blond in a soft kiss. He slowly let go of the blond's wrists and pulled back to look down at the boy. He was breathing shakily and his eyes were half-lidded, he looked like he was almost going to fall asleep again.

"You're a cheater," the blond mumbled quietly.

Axel just smiled, grabbed the boy and rolled onto his back with the blond now on top of him, tangled in the comforter. "I know you like it, silly boy." He whispered huskily into Roxas' ear.

"Hmmm" Roxas smiled and nuzzled Axel's neck and placed light kisses on the redhead's jaw line.

Axel purred at the attention while rubbing the boy's back gently. "Hey, Rox…?"

Roxas lifted his head curiously and peered into bright malachite eyes, "Mm?"

"Move in with me," Roxas' face brightened at this request, "I need a maid, I'd even buy you the outfit to go with the role" Axel added making the blond snort with faux amusement.

"Yeah right. You'll be the one ending up wearing it and you know it." Roxas grinned and threw his arms around Axel's neck, hugging him tightly. "I'd love to."

"What? Dress up as a maid?" the redhead teased, smiling deviously at the blond on top of him. This remark earned him a few hairs being pulled from his scalp making him wince at the momentary sting.

"You're stuck with me now. You know that right?"

"Fuck yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way, Rox" He smiled, feeling completely overjoyed by the fact that he could now molest Roxas every hour of the day. "Although I wouldn't mind it if you wore that dress again."

The blond let out a curt laugh, "No way, it's your turn."

"I wouldn't look cute at all" Axel mused, tousling the blond hair of his boyfriend. "But for you, I'd probably end up doing it anyway."

Roxas grinned in victory.

----------------------------------

A/N: Oh shit. I've been working on this on and off (mostly off) since the start of _December_. The idea came from a weird convo I had with Meleiyu. Talking about sickness and Roxas in dresses. I dunno, it leads to this. I thought it would be fun to write so here it is.

I do apologize for the horrendous PoV. But hey, this was for fun xD So what do ya say folks? Should I never write ever again and just stick with drawing shameless fanart and beta or should I continue to make up random crap? Oh well, comments and flames are all welcome :)


End file.
